


Ambrosia

by LittlePupmkinPrince



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Boyfriends, Darrow Deficiency Syndrome (DDS), Drug Use, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen tries his best, M/M, Vomiting, koller gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePupmkinPrince/pseuds/LittlePupmkinPrince
Summary: Jensen wants to visit his favourite mechanic after a long mission. However, Koller does not seem to be okay at all, because unlike Jensen, he needs Neuropozyne and that badly.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Vaclav Koller, Adam Jensen/Vaclav Koller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains the description of the Darrow Deficiency Syndrome. Augmented people get it, when they don't take Neuropozyne. Its painful and people can even die because of it. Still, I hope you enjoy the story

It was a cold and calm morning in Prague when Jensen stepped out into the street. Clearly too early to be on the road for any normal person. But in these times nothing was normal anyway. Besides, Jensen had not dragged himself out of bed for nothing. After his last mission some small problems with his augmentations had become evident. The movements of his right arm reacted only slowly, as if the signal to move the fingers or shoulder had been delayed. In general, there was no hurry, since he had no further mission for the moment and felt no pain. However, Jensen had woken up in the middle of the night with the feeling that he should see his personal doctor today. Whether it was because of his malfunctions or simply because he felt like having company. He hadn't seen or spoken to the young specialist for several days, because of his mission. His little problem with his arm seemed to be just an excuse to visit him immediately after he got home. Even Jensen would never admit it, he sometimes worried about Koller. He seemed to work too much and eat and sleep too less in comparison. Not that Jensen was a better role model in any way. But just because he was pushing his body to the limit didn't mean the mechanic had to.

So Jensen thought about getting a snack for Koller for breakfast while he was already walking towards the bookstore. If he was honest, he missed the closeness, the touch of the younger man and hoped to spend a little more time with him outside the clinic today. Maybe they could go out for dinner or watch a movie. He still wasn't sure what he should call his relationship with the Czech, but Jensen wouldn't give it up for anything. The district seemed surprisingly peaceful and in the light of the rising sun there was almost something peaceful about it. Only the street below his feet seemed to know how much blood had already been shed here. It didn't take Jensen long to get to the Time Machine. The bookstore lay there as sleepy as the rest of the buildings on the street. He saw no need to use the back door through the sewer system and headed for the entrance of the store. The closed sign on the glass of one of the wooden doors was very dominant. Something else would have surprised Jensen. Wordlessly, he rummaged around in his coat pocket until he found the small silver key that Koller, in a slightly drunken state, had pressed into his hand a while ago after talking to Jensen in great detail about his feelings.

Silently he unlocked the door, scurried into the shop and let the door close with a soft bang. It was as quiet in the store as Jensen was used to. A few weeks ago it looked different, and he grudgingly remembered the chaos that Otar had caused. A problem that Jensen had already successfully taken care of. He had spared Koller the details, he was only happy to sleep a little better. Without bothering with the books around him, Jensen made his way through the store, which really needed a good spring-clean. In the light of the rising sun, the dust danced through the rows of shelves, giving the shop an even more nostalgic feel than it already had. Jensen quickly walk up the stairs and headed for the roomy office, which this time didn't look as if the shelves had spilled their contents on the floor. Almost gleefully, he pulled out the red book to open the entrance to the lift. Noisily, the shelves slid to the side and released the elevator. Jensen got in, watched the door close and then pressed the switch, which took him to the hidden clinic in seconds. As the doors reopened, Jensen was filled with surprise. Not only was the room surprisingly silent, it was also quite dark.

The lights at the entrance were completely off and Jensen could only see a faint bluish glow from a distance, coming from some screens in the operating area. There was nothing to see or hear from Koller and Jensen didn't like that at all. Normally the surgeon was hard to miss. Slowly and in stealth mode, he walked through the small pitch-black hallway. This all was beyond unusual and made the agent more nervous than he wanted to admit. First he thought of the fact that Koller was possibly in his so-called bedroom and still sleeping. But even if he admitted to a decent amount of sleep, at least some of the lights would be on and, most importantly, the warning system would have gone of, as Jensen had experienced for himself in the past. As a second thought, Jensen had the idea to simply call for Koller. But if he shouldn't be alone down here, it would be a very bad idea, which is why he kept silent. So he did the only logical thing and scanned the surroundings quickly. There was only one other person in the clinic with him and that was, to Jensen's relief, Koller. He was probably really asleep in his bed that he had swapped for the old couch after many discussions with Jensen. Even though Jensen could not detect any threat, the feeling remained that something was wrong. Without thinking any further, Jensen switched off his stealth mode and walked with heavy steps over to Koller, who was still fully clothed and rolled up under a blanket on the mattress.

Without Jensen being able to say anything, the mechanic turned around and looked directly at him with tired eyes. It seemed to take Koller a moment to understand who was standing in front of and looking at him. Suddenly he jumped up and hastily climbed out of bed. "Oh God, Adam, I just thought I was having a very strange dream. Has anyone ever told you that it's really scary to watch people sleeping?" Only on the edge Jensen notice that something heavy had fallen to the ground. Koller didn't wait for his answer at all, instead he ran straight over to the coffee machine while some smaller lamps in the clinic lit up. Jensen remained motionless and watched the younger men as he tried to make himself a cup of coffee. "Forgive me. I wasn't sure if you were asleep or just passed out from exhaustion again?" Koller didn't answer and seemed to ignore Jensen. "Speaking of scary," the agent continued, "Since when do you turn off the lights and forget to turn on the warning system?" Again, Jensen received no response, but instead heard the breaking of shattering porcelain.

Koller cursed faintly and bent down to pick up the pieces of his cup from the floor. Only then Jensen did notice that something was wrong. Koller's legs trembled slightly and he seemed to have trouble keeping his balance."Václav, are you all right?" Jensen asked almost hesitantly. Only with great difficulty did the younger one seem to be able to stand up without swaying. With one arm he clung to the countertop and slowly turned to Jensen. With a very tortured smile he said "Not worse than usual. But this is not about me, I' m the doctor after all. So why are you here exactly, apart from watching me in my sleep?" The question was probably meant to sound humorous, but sounded more forced than anything else.

Jensen didn't answer, just pulled back his shades and stared at Koller with a serious look. "Listen Adam, if this is just a courtesy call or an invitation to a date, you could have come over later," Koller hurriedly walked past Jensen to his chair, but that was as far as he could go. Suddenly he stopped abruptly and began to sway. In an attempt to hold on something, he blindly reached to the side and yanked several metal pans and other utensils off the shelf, which fell to the floor with a rattling sound. Jensen was able to react just in time before Koller could smash face first onto the floor.

Carefully Jensen knelt down with the mechanic in his arms and turned him to the side to see his face. Koller started trembling all over his whole body and had his eyes tightly shut. "Hey Václav, Václav what's wrong?" Jensen almost panicked. Koller just whimpered and began to twist in the agent's arms. "It hurts Adam, it hurts so bad. Make it stop, please!" he wept. At first Jensen did not quite understand what the Czech meant. While continuing to try to keep the younger man stable, he remembered the strange noise a few minutes ago. Quickly Jensen looked over at the bed and saw what had fallen to the ground earlier. At the sight of the large ice pack he suddenly realized what Koller was talking about. "When was the last time you took Neuropozyne?" Koller just groaned in pain and didn't seem to hear Jensen at all. The agent grabbed him by the chin so that he at least held his head still and had to look at him. "Václav look at me and listen carefully, when was the last time you took Neuropozyne?" he spoke the last words very slowly and clearly.

Slowly the younger one opened his eyes and looked at Jensen unfocused. For a moment there was silence and only the rattling breath of Koller could be heard."14 days ago, I think" he finally replied through his clenched teeth. Jensen's eyes widened. Koller had already been at least a week behind on his dosage, which explained the poor condition of him. That did not explain why the mechanic, of all people, had no more of the drug. "Have all your supplies run out?" Koller nodded only slightly in response. "For heaven's sake, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you inform me?" A very tired smile crept up on the doctor's lips. "You were out of town and I didn't want to burden you with such banalities. Actually, a new delivery was supposed to arrive several days ago...," Koller didn't get any further than that and was once again overcome by a wave of cramps, and he seized up in Jensen's arms, crying out like a wounded animal.

He couldn't do more for the younger one than hold him tight so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself. When Koller calmed down a bit, he gasped heavily, tears ran from the corners of his eyes and his hair sweaty stuck to his forehead. When Jensen stroked it to his side, he first noticed how high his fever was. It almost felt like his head was on fire. This wasn't good, not good at all and Jensen knew only too well that he had to act. Without thinking any further, he stood up with the mechanic in his arms, who now clung to his coat with one hand. "Light is on the pillar and security system behind the last picture on the elevator" Koller slurred as Jensen looked around a little helplessly. He quickly found the said switch, rushed to the elevator, activated the system and then went up with the still trembling Czech. Again and again he looked down at the tense face of the mechanic, who tried in vain to keep his eyes open.

Arriving at the bookstore Jensen sprinted as best he could down the stairs to the exit. Just before reaching the door Koller suffered another fit and Jensen pressed his body helplessly against him, hoping to calm him down a bit. As the body in his arms relaxed a little again, Jensen tore open the door, slammed it behind him and ran out onto the street. "Adam......I have to.....I....feel sick" it came gurgling from Koller. Just in time Jensen could put him down before he violently threw up beside the entrance of the Time Machine. As probably the mechanic's last stomach contents were on the street, he tried, stupid as he was, to get up on his own. Jensen only saw how Koller's eyes rolled back and his body lost all tension before he fell limply into his arms. Immediately he checked if the younger one still had a pulse, which to Jensen's relief was the case.

Without further delays, he lifted Koller up again and ran with him to his apartment as fast as he could. He didn't notice the few passers-by and policemen who looked at him in confusion. His thoughts were only directed at the suffering bodies in his arms. Silently he prayed that Koller's condition wouldn't worsen further. Jensen wasn't sure how long it took him to get to his front door or how he opened it so quickly without breaking it down. He told the Smart System to close the blinds while he was already racing into the bedroom. Careful, as if Koller was made of glass, he put him on the bed. Then he opend the secret hiding place in the floor and took out several bottles of Neuropozyne. He always had a small supply for emergencies, even if he didn't need the drug. Quickly he broke open the bottle's cap and injected the content into Koller's neck, which still showed no signs of movement. Jense checked his vital signs after a few minutes and found that his pulse was no longer through the roof. Not really familiar with the treatment of Darrow Deficiency Syndrome, he took his pad from the nightstand and began research. He didn't leave Koller's side and looked for him at every little noise.

Hours passed until the Czech groaned softly and began to move. Jensen immediately got up from the bed and gently brushed his hand across his cheek. Koller slowly opened his eyes and looked around disoriented until his gaze focused on Jensen. "Hey Adam" came gently over his lips as he gently smiled and snuggled up against the mechanical hand. "Hey there, how you feeling?" Koller raised his arm slightly and turned his head a little. "It no longer feels like someone is trying to tear off my limbs and smash my skull open." His gaze fell on the night stand, where next to some pillboxes were bottles of Neuropozyne. "I thought you didn't need this crap, Adam." Jensen looked embarrassed to the side "Yes, but sometimes people like you need it". "Aw my hero in black" Koller joked weakly, at which Jensen snorted amusedly. He was very relieved that Koller seemed to be recovering, even though he was obviously still not well.

When he tried to get up Jensen pushed him back into the pillows. "You don't do that, you still have a fever and the last time you were on your two legs you almost puked on me." Koller stared at him a bit surprised "I almost threw up on Adam Jensen? Wow, I must have really felt worse than I imagined". "Do you remember exactly what happened?" Jensen asked reluctantly. Koller shook his head slowly "The last thing I remember was trying to make coffee. After that, everything is just very blurry and honestly, I don't want to think about it any deeper". Afterwards he tried to reach for one of the bottles of Neuropozyne, but Jensen grabbed him by the wrist, "no second dose within 24 hours!" Koller's only response was a pouting face and he ran his hand through his hair, "I can give you something for the pain and fever if you want," and with that Jensen held out two of the pill bottles.

Before Koller could reach for them, Jensen pulled his hand back "Only if you eat and sleep too. You need rest and don't even think about going back to the clinic until tomorrow." Koller only slightly rolled his eyes and with the wave of his hand he demanded the pills. Wordlessly Jensen opened the cans and pressed a few of the pills into his palm. After Koller had thrown them all in at once, Jensen held a glass of water under his nose, which he also drank without further resistance. Sighing satisfied, he sank deep into the cushions. "Adam, thank you for helping me. That was really very noble of you" Jensen laughed heartily for a moment, only to gaze more intensely at Koller with his golden eyes. "I can't lose my only trustworthy doctor. And even less can I let go of the only person I can also share a bed with". A slight blush rose in Koller's cheeks, over the rather whimsical confession of love. He cleared his throat a bit "So you said something about food. I hope it's something other than cereals."

"What do you think of me? The delivery should be here in 45 minutes and no red curry for you. I'm not letting you eat that biowarfare stuff on an empty stomach." Koller could no longer hide away his big grin. He missed the man so badly. Jensen took better care of him than anybody else in the last ten years. He enjoyed that feeling of security that he had forgotten for a long time. "45 minutes, you say, then there's still enough time for a nap," Koller timidly grabbed Jensen's sleeve "but only if you'll keep my company"."As if I could refuse you anything," Jensen replied gently, showing Koller that he should slide to the side. Jensen threw his coat on a chair in the corner and kicked his shoes lovelessly after it. Then he pushed back the blanket and sat leaning against the headboard next to Koller.

He was already snuggling up to his side when Jensen covered them both. While the mechanic slowly sank into a well-earned sleep, Jensen absent-mindedly stroked him through his hair. He wasn't tired, but the hell he would leave Koller after all this alone. "Václav, please never do anything stupid like that again, because you really mean a lot to me," Jensen said, barely audible. "I know that Černý anděl. Not even a system failure lets me forget that" and with that Koller presses himself closer to Jensen's warm body. Despite the previous stressful scenario, the agent couldn't imagine any other place in the world where he would rather be right now. He would never have thought that the now sleeping man next to him would give him a feeling of inner peace. Perhaps he was not sure what to call their relationship, but he was pretty sure that Václav was a gift from heaven and he would not leave him for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> In the game in Koller's clinic are some bottles of Neuropozyne you can take. So I got an idea about what happens when Koller runs out of the medicine and is stupid enough to not tell Jensen. 
> 
> Also reminder: take your meds, stay hydrated and eat.


End file.
